De tenis y sentimientos
by anaylen
Summary: Después de años de conocerse y a pesar de las amistades creadas entre los integrantes de lo equipos, la lucha por el titulo nacional como los mejores jugadores sigue ¿qué sucederá cuando algunos de ellos tengan mas razones para luchar que solo tenis? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

I.

Era el último día en el campamento de la selección sub-17, por tercer año consecutivo los miembros regulares de tenis de los equipos de Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenshoji, Rikkaidai y algunos de los miembros de otras escuelas formaron parte de la selección, todos ellos con excepción de Ryoma, quien actualmente se encontraba participando en un torneo en América. La duración del campamento de este año se había reducido a un par de semanas, puesto que como resultado de ciertas tensiones y discordancias en la asociación de tenis la participación de Japón en la competencia se había visto suspendida, por lo cual los participantes se hallaban empacando para dirigirse a su hogares.

Mientras tanto en el comedor del campamento se hallaban reunidos todos los participantes discutiendo las acciones a tomar

-¿qué haremos ahora? No pueden simplemente cancelar el entrenamiento así porque si- comento enojado un chico de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

-nyaaa! Momo tiene razón como mejoraremos sino podemos entrenar- dijo eiji haciendo un mohín con sus labios

-en eso se equivocan pueden hacerlo y lo hicieron, no hay nada que podamos hacer eiji-

-Oshitari tiene razón, no tiene sentido alguno continuar con un campamento que genera tales gastos cuando no habrá participación de Japón en el torneo lo lógico es cancelarlo-

-pero mura-buchou!- protesto infantilmente Akaya –yo quería vencer a todos durante el campamento como podre hacerlo si se cancela- lloro Kirihara mientras le daba sus mejores ojos de cachorro a su capitán

-tarandoru! compórtate Akaya, nada puede hacerse solo queda empacar y regresar a casa

\- es tan injustoooo, yo no quiero ir a casa, quiero jugar tenis contra ustedes y Koshimaeaeeeeeee- gritaba kintaro con pequeñas lagrimas que colgaban de sus ojos

-tranquilo kin-chan- trato de calmarle shiraishi – además echizen se encuentra en america y no podía asistir al campamento con nosotros-

-Sí, pero el torneo de koshimae termino hace dos días y me dijo que regresaría hoy para entrenar con nosotros. De qué sirve venga si ya no vamos a entrenar… buahhhhhhhhh

-Es en realidad una lástima que no podamos jugar juntos de nuevo este año- hablo fuji junto a su hermano con la suavidad que lo caracteriza.

En ese momento todo los que allí se encontraban eligieron manifestar su opinión sobre el tema abiertamente originando un gran caos, repentinamente un chasquido se alzó por encima del ruido y todos callarlo e inmediatamente buscando la fuente del sonido, que resulto ser por supuesto Atobe.

-A callar plebeyos- expreso haciendo estallar venas en las frentes de todos

-oi rey mono quien te crees para llamarme así- vino una voz desde la entrada de la cafetería

-ochibiiiii! Grito eiji y todo lo que se vio fue un borrón rojo que abordo a la pequeña figura en la puerta en un abrazo asfixiante

\- eiji sempai no puedo respirar- hablo ryoma mientras se volvía azul

-quien te crees para llamar a ore-sama por ese apodo tan corriente protesto atobe con una vena en su frente

\- ne rey mono no te enoje solo digo la verdad- replico el chico mientras todos lo demás reían o sonreían en el caso de los más estoicos

-como sea- resoplo el rey, continuo ignorando a todos lo que daban la bienvenida al príncipe –asómbrense de la grandeza de ore-sama porque ore-sama ya ha encontrado la solución- exclamo felizmente

\- a que te refieres atobe- por vez primera el capitán de seigaku dejo oír su voz, mientras masajeaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, tratando de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que sus compañeros le han dado

\- pues eso tezuka, ya tengo la solución, considerando que tenemos tres meses libres de clases por el campamento y que habiendo adelantado la materia no tenemos que asistir a la escuela, simplemente tenemos que entrenar, cierto kabaji- dijo triunfalmente mientras a todos les resbalaban gotas de sudor por la nuca

Sanada le miro como el idiota que cree que es - eso es lo que todos queremos hacer, pero si no los has notado no tenemos ya lugar para hacerlo- termino mientras le veía como si de un cumulo de basura se tratase

Keigo fulmino con la mirada a sanada mientras los demás se reian – a lo que ore-sama se refiere es que tengo el lugar perfecto para que continuemos con el entrenamiento y de paso tomarse unas vacaciones, y además ore-sama correrá con los gastos, maravíllense de la generosidad de ore-sama-

-a que te refieres exactamente keigo? Pregunto suavemente yukimura

-a que ore-sama los llevara a todos a Monte Carlo para que podamos entrenar!

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Fue lo que todos exclamaron

\- como lo oyen ore-sama va a llevarlos a todo a su villa, en monte Carlo para entrenar, así que hagan su equipaje e informen a sus padres partiremos en dos días- finalizo siendo seguido por gritos de júbilo, agradecimientos y algunas sonrisas pequeñas de los estoicos

Para el shock de todos en la habitación kabaji hablo –no se supone que Ai llegara a Monte Carlo la próxima semana para tomar allí sus vacaciones- dijo obviando las mandíbulas desencajadas en el comedor

Y para continuar con la sorpresa, vieron por primera vez que atobe tenía una expresión casi triste en su rostro así como una mirada nostálgica mirada que se reflejó en kabaji mientras el primero hablaba – Ai no ha terminado con sus compromisos y competencias así que no sabe si podrá ir allí pronto, y si lo hace sé que nuestra presencia no le molestara, de hecho probablemente se uniría a nuestra practica en vez de descansar- respondió suavemente –Ahora todo vayan a arreglar sus cosas partiremos en dos días al amanecer- concluyo saliendo de la habitación seguido de kabaji

Pronto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a hacer lo dicho, todos con una pregunta en sus mentes

"¿Quién será este Ai?"

* * *

esta es la primera historia que publico cualquier critica o idea, es bien recibida, digamos que es un experimento y su continuación depende de su respuesta. es posible que la historia sea un poco mary sue, así como el emparejamiento dependerá también de su opinion


	2. Chapter 2

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habían llegado, el trio ichinen, sakuno, tomoka, ann y dan taichí también les habían acompañado, Monte Carlo era sin dudas una ciudad hermosa, la villa de estilo griego y victoriano de cinco pisos de la familia Atobe se alzaba imponente sobre una pequeña colina sobre frente a la costa, era inmensa y tenía unas treinta habitaciones con el personal necesario para atenderlo, contaba también con doce pistas de tenis, una enorme piscina, áreas de recreación además de una terraza con espectacular vista a la paradisiaca bahía y el acceso a una playa privada, desde su arribo se habían dedicado a entrenar durante la mayor parte del día y a recorrer la ciudad y divertirse durante las tardes. Debían admitir aunque sea internamente que el personal de la familia les había tratado como reyes, la atención era digna de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Los chicos se hallaban alojados en grupos de dos o tres personas en las habitaciones del tercer y cuarto piso, mientras que Atobe junto con Kabaji se hospedaban en el último piso de la residencia, curiosamente a los más inquietos como eiji, marui, gakuto, akaya, niou, kintaro, momoshiro, yuji y koharu, o los más entrometidos, entiéndase, yanagui, inui y mizuki, Atobe les había expresamente prohibido ir allí.

Cuando preguntaron a una de las mucamas que había allí que Atobe cuidaba tan celosamente, solo les respondieron que en el último piso lo único que había eran tres habitaciones pertenecientes a keigo, al señor y la señora Atobe, y a Ichijo-sama, además de una sala de música que perteneció al abuelo del joven. Sin embargo quien genero curiosidad en los chico fue este ichijo quien descubrieron al llegar era el mismo Ai del que keigo y Kabaji hablaron en el campamento, y del cual solo sabían, que pertenecía a la familia ichijo quienes eran amigos íntimos de los Atobe, pues el personal de la villa era muy hermético con respecto a la información que daban.

Actualmente los chicos se encontraban en el salón de la mansión charlando, tomando te o jugando cartas u otros juegos de mesa, por ser domingo habían prescindido de la formación y se dedicaban a descansar, desde los ventanales del salón podían observarse el exterior y la entrada de la villa, mientras que cada uno de ellos se concentraba en sus propios asuntos oyeron la aceleración y el ronroneo del motor de un auto, al buscar la fuente observaron un auto deportivo color azul rey que se acercaba al puesto de vigilancia en la entrada de la villa, segundos después entro un mayordomo informando a Atobe que ichijo-sama está llegando, en ese instante Keigo dio la sonrisa más grande que cualquiera de ellos había visto.

-asegúrate de que todo esté listo para recibirle- ordeno al mayordomo -ves Kabaji te dije que no avisaría cuando vendría y simplemente aparecería cuando terminara sus compromisos- un "usu" fue todo lo que tuvo por respuesta –vamos todos quiero que conozcan a una de las personas favoritas de ore-sama- continuo saliendo del salón con Kabaji el resto solo se miraron a las caras y encogiéndose de hombros les siguieron, todos con un mismo pensamiento en mente:

"espero por kami que no sea otro Atobe, con uno es suficiente"

Cuando llegaron a las puertas Atobe solo estaba allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el auto se había detenido a unos metros y uno de los mayordomos esperaba al lado de la puerta para abrirla, cuando el motor del auto dejo de rugir el mayordomo abrió la puerta e ichijo saco una de sus piernas del auto para bajar dejando a todos con excepción de Atobe y Kabaji con los ojos abiertos y las mandíbulas colgando.

Allí frente a ellos estaba la mujer más hermosa que la mayoría de ellos había visto en su vida, era alta para el promedio de la mujer japonesa, media aproximadamente un metro setenta pero aun así era más baja que todos los hombres reunidos, su cabellos largos en capas y ondulado en los extremos, de un color violeta tan profundo e intenso que fácilmente podría confundirse con negro sin embargo a la luz del sol podían verse en el reflejos de color vino, su cuerpo estaba dotado con las más exquisitas curvas, sus senos y caderas eran voluptuosas pero sin exagerar, su piel color marfil se veía impecable, estaba vestida con unos ajustados jeans negros, acompañados con unas camisa ajustada de encaje y mangas largas de color verde esmeralda con cinturón negro que resaltaba aún más su diminuta cintura y zapatos de tacón alto, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros estilo aviador; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras ella bajaba del auto, lapso que aprovecharon para escanearla de arriba abajo, ella saludo y agradeció al mayordomo mientras este conducía el coche al garaje, al levantar la vista dejo ver su angelical rostro con la mejillas rosadas por el calor y dio una media sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a quienes lo habían hecho con solo verla, levanto una de sus manos llevando sus lentes a la parte superior de su cabeza descubriendo unos exótico ojos jade rodeados de largas pestañas los cuales estaban levemente ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera asimilar la belleza en frente de ellos, cierto chico pomposo paso corriendo a su lado abordando en un abrazo gigantesco a la recién llegada.

-Kei! Te extrañe! Como has estado? – esas y frases similares eran las que podían oírse mientras que Atobe le hacía girar en su brazos, con una risita final keigo le puso de nuevo sobre sus pies besándole ambas mejillas, girando hacia Kabaji solo le abrazo mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, keigo poniendo un brazo en su cintura les volteo para enfrentarse a los chicos que aun parecían estar sin palabras, incluso ryoma, tezuka y sanada no podía ocultar el sonrojo en su cara

-oigas todos! ella es Ichijo Airis- exclamo volviéndose hacia la chica dijo – cariño estos son los chicos de los que te hable, los mejores equipos de tenis de Japón-

-Es un placer por fin conocerlos- dijo con su dulce voz dándoles una brillante sonrisa de ojos cerrados – vamos dentro y podremos conocernos mejor

Time skip

En el salón Tiempo después la mayoría de ellos se había presentado con Airis siendo los últimos el equipo de hyotei, cuando todos los del equipo dijeron sus nombres la chica les dio una hermosa sonrisa

-gracias por haber cuidado de kei durante estos años- les dijo –deben tener una paciencia enorme, pues su real cabeza hueca puede ser realmente difícil de tratar a veces- concluyo ignorando el chillido ofendido de Atobe

-tsk a veces? Yo diría que todo el tiempo- resoplo shishido a lo que Airis solo atino a reír siendo seguida por el resto.

\- siempre tan graciosa Ai-chan, cambiando de tema, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Acaso me estas echando ya kei? Pregunto con un puchero que le hacía ver adorable y lágrimas en sus ojo, logrando que todos miraran intensamente a Atobe quien no les prestó atención y continuo mirando a ai

-por supuesto que no cariño, solo quiero saber para ver cuánto tiempo seré capaz de acompañarte

Mágicamente todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de su rostro – la verdad no lo sé, será por lo menos mes y medio no me dieron tiempo específico solo quedaron de llamarme cuando deba volver, de todas formas debo continuar con mis practicas durante mi descanso y tendré compromisos ocasionales en el país mientras este aquí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Eso es excelente Ai-chan- dijo suavemente yukimura – nosotros estaremos aquí durante dos meses más así que tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

\- Eso me encantaría yukimura-san será un placer poder conocerles a todo-

-o por favor, no hacen falta tantas formalidades, solo llámame seichi- dijo le besaba la mano sin tomar en cuenta la mirada fulminante de algunos hombres en la habitación

-por supuesto seichi, si me disculpan me gustaría descansar un poco, el viaje fue bastante pesado, nos veremos durante la cena- les sonrió –hablaremos más tarde kei- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y con eso se despidió perdiéndose en las escaleras

Aquí la continuación, he estado pensando un poco acerca del rumbo de esta historia y los capítulos futuros, quiero la mayor interacción posible entre todo los personajes, como he mencionado antes los personajes. como he dicho antes cualquier critica, idea o pedido sera bien recibido, así como sugerencia sobre la posible pareja, aunque debo decir que me inclino hacia ciertos capitanes y otros por allí son muchas las opciones, tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo que ya esta casi listo


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, mucho de los jugadores estaban emocionados con la idea de poder compartir nuevamente con la invitada más reciente de la villa durante la cena, si bien es cierto que siendo la heredera de una gran familia así como alguien cercana a Atobe nada les garantizaba que no fuera en realidad una persona tan egocéntrica y presumida como el nombrado, ninguno de ellos podía negar que además de su belleza, la mujer tenía cierto carisma que les atraía inevitablemente hacia ella, como si de la fuerza de gravedad se tratase. Solo esperaban el momento para poder descubrir el enigma que tenía su presencia, si bien no todos estaban contentos con el nuevo desarrollo, o para ser más exactos, solo aquellas mujeres que acompañan a los jugadores pasaban por una variedad de sentimientos con respecto a Airis.

En la habitación de Tomoka, Sakuno y Ann, se podía ver a la primera caminado de un lado a otro despotricando multitud de cosa sobre la recién llagada

-Quien se ha creído semejante muñeca de plástico, llegar aquí como si se tratase de su casa, acaparando la atención de todos como si fuera el centro del universo, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, ni siquiera es muy bonita solo porque tiene dinero y la senos más grandes que la mayoría, apuesto a que son falsos y por como se ve, su cabeza debe estar llena de aire seguramente es una tonta…- y así seguía su perorata

Tomoka no quería admitir que en cuanto vio a Ichijo bajar del auto y notar la reacción de todos los hombres a su alrededor se sintió completamente amenazada sobre todo al ver la actitud de cierto rey pomposo con el cual había desarrollado un enamoramiento desde hace bastante tiempo, había superado al príncipe, había aceptado que jamás llegaría a su corazón y decidió dejarle ir; pero ver el cambio tan radical en Atobe en torno a la chica, calo profunda y dolorosamente en su corazón, nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerle había visto en él tanta y tan sincera felicidad, sin su auto orgulloso habitual, tampoco le pasó desapercibido como dejo caer su típico "ore-sama" y hablo con ella en primera persona mientras mantenía aunque sea el mínimo contacto físico entre sus cuerpos, dolía saber que Atobe podía apreciar y ser tan cercano a alguien cuando a ella ni siquiera le miraba o permitía que le tocase, la causaba tanto daño saber que no significaba nada para la persona que amaba, por lo menos Ryoma sabía de su existencia, pensó tristemente.

Sakuno, estaba en una situación un tanto similar mientras divagaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, no ha podido reducir el sentimiento de inferioridad que se instaló en su pecho desde la primera vez que vio a Ichijo Airis, y como no sentirse poca cosa cuando se comparó con la chica, ella era tan hermosa incluso había hecho sonrojar a su Ryoma, así como el capitán Tezuka y Sanada, todos los cuales se enorgullecían de su estoicismo, por Kami al primero incluso habían intentado seducirle varias veces para obtener sus secretos de tenis, y nunca lo habían logrado, y ella solo había necesitado una sonrisa para obtener su atención, atención que ella había estado tratando de tener durante años.

A diferencia de Tomoka, no podía encontrar fuerza en su interior para odiar a la chica, después de todo no era su culpa, sabía que eran los celos que hablaban por su amiga, todo desencadenado por sus sentimientos hacia Atobe, al igual que ella le lastimaba la facilidad con la que Airis conseguía la atención que ella quería de la persona que amaba, suspirando profundamente se percató que tendría unos largos meses por delante.

Ann por otro lado era completamente ajena al caos que eran la mente y emociones de sus compañeras o quizás simplemente prefirió ignorarles, ella era quizás la única a diferencia de todos en esa casa excepto por Atobe y Kabaji que sabía quién era realmente Ichijo Airis y no podía sentir más que admiración por ella, ella era después de todo uno de sus ídolos y modelos a seguir, la chica era conocida por ser una deportista de nivel internacional así como también se le consideraba un genio en cuanto a nivel académico se trataba, por otro lado si bien le había visto por televisión antes y se veía hermosa siempre pensó que eran solo trucos del maquillaje o cámaras, vaya sorpresa se llevó al notar que era real, aun mas al ver su agradable personalidad, lo único que le impidió ir toda fan sobre ella era imaginar lo entretenido que sería ver a todos descubrir lo quien es Airis en realidad y no podía evitar sentir que lo que ella sabía era solo una parte de la chica, mientras tanto solo aprovecharía el tiempo para conocer mejor a su ídolo y quien sabe, tal vez obtener algunos consejos.

A fin de cuentas ellas solo debían esperar y ver el desarrollo y desenlace de la historia, así como decidir en el transcurso su intervención y posición en la trama, seria definitivamente una interesante temporada de entrenamiento

Era la hora de la cena y todos se dirigían a la gran sala que utilizaban como comedor donde estaba dispuesta una enorme mesa en forma de U lo suficientemente amplia para dar cabida a todos obviamente en el centro presidiendo la mesa se hallaba como siempre Atobe, generalmente Kabaji estaría a su lado derecho, mientras Oshitari se ubicarías a su izquierda seguidos ambos por los integrantes del equipo de hyotei, sin embargo había diferencia esta noche, Kabaji estaba sentado a la izquierda mientras que en el punto central de la mesa se ubicaban dos asientos en vez de uno, uno de ellos ocupado por el rey mientras el otro a su derecha se hallaba vacío, era lógico deducir que pertenecía a la heredera Ichijo, este simple hecho les hizo reflexionar sobre qué tan importante era la heredera para Atobe que estaba dispuesto a compartir el sitio de honor en la mesa.

-oiiiiii Atobe donde esta Ai-chan?- pregunto Kintaro gritando

El nombrado le fulmino con la mirada por su grito – No está aquí no es obvio, le esperaremos un poco-

-Qué mala educación llegar tarde a la cena- comento desdeñosamente Tomoka desde su asiento

-Ore-sama no lo cree tan mal como el hablar de esa manera de quien la ha recibido en su hogar, menos aun considerando que está cansada de un largo viaje- respondió bruscamente Atobe haciendo encogerse en su asiento a Tomoka y sorprendiendo al resto, después de todo el heredero no suele ponerse de pie por nadie más que el mismo, Osakada no pudo evitar culpar a la chica negando reconocer que fue su comentario grosero que le hizo merecedora del regaño verbal de Atobe.

-Pensé que la villa le pertenecía a la familia Atobe- hablo Chotaro compadeciéndose de la de coletas desviando la atención de su capitán

-Por supuesto que sí, pero todo lo que le pertenece a ore-sama le pertenece a Airis también, ¿verdad Kabaji?

-Usu-

Aparte de todo es solo una oportunista interesada únicamente en su dinero, fue lo que pensaba Osakada

-Airis es un miembro más de la familia de ore-sama, por lo tanto tiene derecho sobre todo lo que conforma patrimonio de los Atobe- continuo el joven haciendo enrojecer de ira a la Osakada

-Así como keigo es un miembro más de la familia Ichijo y todo lo mío también le pertenece a el- se escuchó la voz perteneciente a la heredera desde la entrada, la cual sonreía cálidamente al mencionado que le regresaba la sonrisa –buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, como que me quede dormida- cambio el tema murmurando avergonzada la última parte haciendo reír a los presente, o bueno, la mayoría de ellos.

\- Ai-chaaaan- grito emocionado Eiji mientras le abrazaba a lo que esta solo rio y le revolvió el cabello

-hola Eiji-kun, te parece si comenzamos con la cena- acercándose a su oído le susurro –alguien me ha dicho que habrá chocolate para el postre-en solo un par de horas de conocerle se había enterado de su amor por el dulce.

El chico solo corrió alegremente de nuevo a su asiento, mientras Airis se dirigió al lado de Atobe quien se levantó sacando la silla para ella, una vez sentados tomo su mano sobre la mesa -¿descansaste bien cariño? Pregunto suavemente

-No tienes idea Kei, me ha costado tanto levantarme – comento con un mohín – una vez más pido disculpas por mi tardanza, lamento que se haya retrasado la cena por mi causa- les dijo suavemente

Inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar las voces de los presentes desestimando sus disculpas y dejando en claro que no había nada que perdonar.

-Tranquila Ichijo-san- expreso Shiraishi -es compresible que este agotada del viaje, nosotros dormimos durante casi todo el día cuando llegamos aquí

-muchas gracias es un alivio saber que no he ocasionado molestias, pero por favor díganme Airi, Ai o como prefieran, no estoy del todo acostumbrada a los honoríficos, además Ichijo-san es mi padre, me hace sentir vieja que me llamen así- termino haciendo una mueca

-¿Puedo llamarte Airi-onee-chan?- pregunto Akaya con ojos de cachorro

-Claro que si!- le respondió con los mismo ojos –serás mi ototo-chan, nunca he tenido hermanos será divertido- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

En ese momento el personal entro con la comida y la cena trascurrió tranquilamente entre amenas conversaciones. Posteriormente algunos de ellos se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento para continuar la charla, mientras otros se fueron a su dormitorios pues ya era un poco tarde; la heredera estaba acompañada de Keigo, Oishi, Chotaro, Gakuto, Akaya, Eiji, Momoshiro, Yanagui, Mizuki, Inui, Oshitari, Marui, Kintaro, Shiraishi, Fuji, Niou y Seichi, se hallaba desbordante de alegría por el día tan grato que estaba teniendo, hacia tanto que no lograba reírse tanto pensó con un dejo de tristeza, que fue notado por algunos, Atobe que también lo había notado le dio una mirada de preocupación pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros a lo que esta solo negó y sonrió, volviendo su atención de nuevo al resto de ocupantes de la sala.

Más tarde cuando todos estaban en sus camas, los pensamientos de algunos de ellos derivaron hasta cierta peli violeta, sin duda la chica era agradable y sentían deseos de conocerle más, descubrir que era lo que ocultaba y tal vez hacer algo con la atracción que estaba naciendo por ella, sin embargo antes de eso había una pregunta a la que debían dar respuesta

"¿Qué clase de relación tenía con el heredero Atobe?"

Pues al fin y al cabo parecían algo más que amigos, y a pesar de sus conversaciones no estaba claro que tenían, su relación se notaba cercana y profunda, solo había que descubrir que tan profunda era, tarea posiblemente sencilla considerando sus mentes brillantes.

* * *

lo termine antes de lo esperado, así que aquí está, aunque lo mas probable es que no vuelva a actualizar hasta dentro de un par de semanas


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Airis se despertó a las 4:22 AM sudada y jadeando en busca de aire después de una de sus tan acostumbradas pesadillas, y, sabiendo que no podría dormir ya se fue a la ducha, tal vez un poco de actividad física podría ayudar a despejar su mente. Al salir se colocó un conjunto de ropa deportiva atando su largo cabello en una trenza francesa y fue a correr a la orilla de la playa.

A pesar de que su idea era despejar su mente no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos derivaran hacia aquellas pesadillas que no dejaban de aquejarle desde hace algún tiempo. En este momento no podría sentirse más feliz de encontrarse en la villa Atobe, si bien había pensado que la paz del lugar sería bueno para tener su tan ansiado descanso, el hecho de que Keigo y sus amigos estén allí tal vez podría ayudarle a borrar un poco de su mente aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que preferiría olvidar.

Después de haber trotado durante casi dos horas, decidió que era suficiente, de igual forma la soledad no era buena compañía solo la llevaba a pensar más en lo que no deseaba. Por el momento era la hora de buscar su desayuno. Entrando al comedor se percató de que este se encontraba vació pues eran solo un poco más de las siete de la mañana y todos debían estar durmiendo aun. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer su propio desayuno a pesar de pertenecer a una familia rica, ella siempre ha preferido servirse a sí misma en lo posible y una de las cosas que más placer le otorgaba era cocinar aunque muy pocas personas supieran de ello.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar a dicho lugar se encontró allí a un joven de pelo castaño y rostro estoico tomando una taza de café.

-buenos días- saludo amablemente mientras buscaba en los armarios lo necesario para preparar unos hotcakes y una ensalada de frutas – eres Tezuka-san, el capitán de Seigaku cierto?- El simplemente se limitó a asentir en respuesta dándole secamente los buenos días.

-Me sorprende que haya alguien despierto a esta hora, pensé que todos estarían durmiendo durante un par de horas más, por lo menos Kei lo hará, has desayunado ya, te gustaría comer unos hotcakes?- continuo la conversación, siendo la chica sociable que es, el silencio no era muy cómodo, más aun considerando que la parca expresión del Joven lograba ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Acostumbro a despertar temprano- fue su respuesta mientras observaba levemente impresionado la facilidad con la que la joven se desenvolvía en la cocina -no he desayunado aun, pero esperare a que se sirva el desayuno para todos, preferiría no molestar-

-No es molestia- aseguro – siempre cocino más de lo que puedo comer, además hoy también haré el desayuno para Keigo y Kabaji, hacer un poco mas no será ningún problema. Entonces que dices vas a aceptar mi ofrecimiento?-

-Supongo que está bien entonces, gracias- continuo no muy convencido del hecho, siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que prefiere no incomodar o pedir nada a nadie.

El resto del tiempo mientras la comida era preparada, continuo en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido solo por la canción, desconocida para Tezuka, que era tarareada por la heredera. Tan solo veinte minutos más tarde el desayuno estaba servido y para la impresión del estoico capitan, era sorprendentemente bueno para haberlo hecho alguien que en consideración suya, no acostumbraba a cocinar para sí misma. Aunque también debía admitir que muchas veces las cosas no son realmente lo que parecen, y hasta ahora Ichijo no ha sido para nada como lo que imagino inicialmente, no había en ella rastro de la niña mimada y egocéntrica que pensó inevitablemente que seria, es que siendo alguien tan cercano a Atobe no tenía muy buenos puntos de referencia que se digan,

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mujer en quien pensaba, que se disponía a colocar raciones de comida en un bandeja para desayuno, suponía que era para para Atobe como antes le había dicho. Cuando termino de colocar la comida en la bandeja procedió a quitar los trastes utilizados de la mesa para llevarlos al lavaplatos y lavarlos, a lo que el joven le detuvo alegando que ya que había hecho el desayuno lo menos que podía hacer era limpiar en recompensa. La chica solo alcanzo a agradecerle con una inclinación de cabeza y una dulce sonrisa.

-muchas gracias por la compañía entonces- le escucho Tezuka decir mientras recogía las bandejas en que había depositado el desayuno de Atobe y Kabaji y se detenía en la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando este se dio la vuelta de su lugar en el lavaplatos para mirarle, hubo un cambio en su rostro que le tomo desprevenido, su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente maliciosa y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso que le descoloco.

-por cierto, deberías dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño para cuando tengas veinte tendrás arrugas del tamaño del gran cañón, y a los chicos gruñones les es más difícil encontrar lindas chicas que les soporten- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dejando tras de sí a un Tezuka que boqueaba como un pez.

Tal vez después de todo aún era pronto para tomar un juicio positivo sobre la heredera, aparentemente tenía cierta afición a molestar a las personas.

* * *

Airis tenía un momento difícil en tratar de contener la risa, como hacerlo si solo recordar la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido del capitán de Seigaku, era motivo suficiente para caer al suelo en un ataque de histeria, no era necesario conocer al hombre por mucho tiempo para notar que el hombre era todo negocios y nada placer, tal vez tendría más diversión de lo esperado durante su descanso, considerando que el capitán de Seigaku no era el único amargado que rondaba por la villa, se la pasara de maravilla poniendo a pruebas sus nervios, incluso podría tener algunos aliados, como negarse a semejante entretenimiento, pero ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora más importante llevar el desayuno a Kei y Kabaji antes de que se enfrié.

Con ello en mente la joven subió hasta el último piso dela villa y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Keigo sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, el lugar más que una habitación era una suite como todas las que se encontraban en ese nivel, contaba con tres habitaciones internas, dos baños y una pequeña sala de estar, en ese momento de una puerta a la izquierda salió Kabaji, ofertando los buenos días, le ofreció su desayuno, era sumamente entretenido ver como se le iluminaba la mirada a la vista de unos de sus platillos favoritos, el grandulón solo atino a palmear su cabeza con agradecimiento, negando suavemente con una risita ante el estoicismo de su amigo, se dirigió a la puerta a la derecha de la sala, entrando como si se tratase de su propio cuarto, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir un bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama ubicada al centro del lugar.

Colocando la bandeja en un mueble cercano y sonriendo traviesamente, procedio a lanzarse sobre la cama y sobre el bulto gritando un "despiertaaaaa" que con facilidad pudo haberse escuchado en todo el piso obteniendo solo un gemido frustrado y dolorido

Tallándose el rostro con un mohín de disgusto, el heredero Atobe se sentó en la cama mirando a la chica sobre el fulminantemente, mientras esta le daba la mirada más inocente de la que era poseedora.

-Buenos días, Kei-chan- saludo Airis rodando sobre sí misma para quedar recostada al lado del chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- no pueden ser buenos cuando te despiertan de esa manera, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?, y por todos los dioses ¿por qué estás tan animada tan temprano?

-Fácil porque es divertido y digamos que tuve una dosis de diversión matutina, ahora deja de quejarte y levántate te he hecho el desayuno y se enfriara si no te apresuras; mi trabajo aquí está hecho así que iré a mi habitación por una ducha y te veré en una hora abajo, acepto sugerencias sobre que hacer, estoy aburrida y la mayoría duerme aun, además estoy intrigada en conocer más a esos amigos tuyos, debo darles mi aprobación-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación tarareando, a pensar del heredero, una irritante cancioncita, pero aun con su molestia matutina, no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa en su rostro al observarla, era agradable verle de tan buen humor después de su ánimo decaído en los últimos tiempos, tal vez las heridas empezaban a sanar, y eso era algo que esperaba con ansias. Pero dejando eso de lado, era hora de disfrutar de la cocina que hace mucho no probaba, mejor apresurarse y no estropear su alegría, no quería toparse el ogro que se convertiría si le hacía esperar, solo pensar en ello le hizo estremecerse, era increíble que alguien por lo general tan dulce pudiese tener una mente tan retorcida si le provocabas, pensándolo bien, era mejor alejarle de ciertos sádicos residentes actualmente en la villa, no resultaría beneficioso para nadie que ese lado suyo creciera con tal compañía.

* * *

Holaaaa! Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo, pero es temporada de exámenes… y no ha sido agradable.

Como siempre las críticas son bien recibidas, a partir de aquí se empieza a ver que la chica no es para nada perfecta, como parecía en un principio y que tiene una vena sádica en ella, que espero les llene de risa en el futuro. No me decido del todo sobre el pasado oscuro de Airis, que se deba a un trauma o una desilusión romántica u otra cosa, asimismo con el emparejamiento y si debería introducir a otros personajes.

Muguetsu! debo confesar que en realidad no me agrada sakuno, pero veré que puedo hacer por ti, no prometo nada, tal vez pueda complacerte porque al ryoma no le tengo emparejamiento previsto, bueno a nadie en realidad, pero veamos como se da.

Ya saben sugerencias de los emparejamientos son muy apreciadas, y cualquier otra situación que les gustaría que pasara, mi cerebro borro tadas las que tenia para almacenar la info de los exámenes, y paso una sequía de ideas…


	5. Chapter 5

Airis se encontraba en la terraza cuando Atobe salió en su búsqueda un poco apresurado, había demorado un poco más de lo planeado y esperaba que ella no estuviera enojada, no le gustaba tener que esperar, la paciencia no era una der sus virtudes.

Mas cuando la encontró, estaba con la vista perdida en las aguas de la bahía y sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, no había que ser un genio para saber en qué estaba pensando, todos tenían sus propios demonios que tratar y los de ella aun eran relativamente recientes, y muy a su pesar no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle salvo estar allí cuando lo necesitase.

Quitando esos lúgubres pensamientos de su mente, se acercó a la chica colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, a lo que esta salto sorprendida y un poco asustada por haber sido tomada desprevenida pero se relajó bajo su tacto al ver a quien pertenecían esas manos y continuo mirando el agua.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo algo irritada después de unos momentos

-Mmm, perdón?- fue lo que atino a decir un poco nervioso, sabía que estaría enojada por ello.

-Tsk, tienes suerte que no tengo ganas de enojarme contigo y planear maneras de cobrármelas, pero no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra y algo se me ocurrirá- termino con una traviesa sonrisa

El heredero sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero ni hablar no sería Airis si no hubiera salido con algo como eso. Se percató que ella seguía mirando la playa y decidió que por su bienestar físico y mental debía cambiar el tema, definitivamente debía hacer algo con esa personalidad sádica y vengativa suya.

-Interesada e ir a nadar, cariño?- pregunto aun sabiendo que no era eso lo que ocupaba su mente

Su expresión cambio automáticamente a su sonrisa habitual –No en realidad, solo me distraje en el paisaje, y a estas horas el agua está un poco fría para mi gusto, más bien estoy interesada en tomar un poco de sol, la palidez de mi piel lo necesita con urgencia, aunque no creo que me sentiría muy cómoda haciéndolo- dijo terminando con una mueca en su carita bonita.

-y eso como por qué? Te encanta broncearte y nunca nada te ha detenido para hacerlo, de hecho conociéndote ya estuvieras en la arena-

-Por si no lo recuerdas Kei, la villa está actualmente llena de hombres, creo que tengo motivos suficientes para pensarlo dos veces.-

Detectando el ligero tono de incomodidad en su voz vio la oportunidad perfecta para regresarle alguna de sus bromas –Es eso inseguridad lo que oigo?- pregunto socarronamente –Quien diaria que la gran e imperturbable Ichijo Airis, se sentiría perturbada por la presencia de algunos chicos, te avergüenza que puedan ver tu cuerpo, será que habrás aumentado algunos kilos?-

Frunciendo el ceño golpeo el brazo del rey –Espero por tu bien que no estés insinuando que estoy gorda Atobe Keigo- alertando al heredero que su broma había ido un poco lejos, después de todo el ego de una mujer era asunto delicado, sobre todo el de la mujer que estaba a su lado -y para que lo sepas estoy perfectamente cómoda con mi cuerpo, al contrario ya desearían muchas mujeres tener el porte de diosa que Kami y mis buenos genes me han dado, lo único que me preocupa es que alguno de esos hombres se enamoren de mí y quieras hacerme cosas pervertidas y manchar mi inocencia- concluyo con arrogancia.

Atobe tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, ahora recordaba que tenían más cosas en común que solo provenir de prestigiosas familias, la arrogancia era solo uno de ellos, puede que Airis no lo demostrase mucho pero era una persona orgullosa de sí misma y sobre todo muy cómoda con su piel, aunque pensándolo bien en ese campo tenia bases para serlo, nadie podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, aunque su carácter dejará mucho que desear, suponía que por eso se llevaban también.

-Ya, ya era solo una broma cariño, sé que te incomoda la forma en que te miran algunos hombres, puedes estar tranquila ninguno de ellos intentara sobrepasarse contigo, además para algo estoy yo si alguno lo intentase, aunque lo dudo realmente, claro que no se puede evitar que te miren.

\- bien, confió en ti, pero en serio no estoy gorda Kei?- le cuestiono con los ojos húmedos y un mohín en los labios.

-Por supuesto que no tonta, eres junto a mi madre la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ten en cuenta que si lo hacen es solo por celos- le respondió tiernamente como si le hablase a una hermana pequeña -además que paso con eso de "la belleza no lo es todo" como tanto me repites- pregunto sarcástico.

-eso es totalmente cierto hay cosas más importantes, pero no quita que todas las mujeres queremos ser hermosas- exclamo sonriente –ahora no se sopones que debes comenzar la práctica pronto?-

-Sí, pero el resto deben estar desayunando aun así que vamos a alcanzarlos en el comedor… por cierto, que planeas hacer hoy?- interrogo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la dirigía hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Los demás invitados de la villa estaban en el comedor desayunando, como Atobe predijo, cuando el par herederos entraron conversando animadamente entre ellos y con sus brazos entrelazados, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Buenos días, como están todos?- saludo la Ichijo sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa junto a su amigo, siendo recibida por los saludos de los jóvenes.

-Deben apurarse todos ustedes, ore-sama quiere empezar la práctica ya- declaro el joven pomposo, volviendo a su auto orgulloso habitual-

Airis solo rodo sus ojos – no seas molesto Keigo dejales comer en paz, no pasara nada si esperas unos minutos más-

-¿ustedes no desayunaran?-pregunto Oshitari.

\- ya hemos desayunado, solo esperamos por ustedes- le respondió Atobe, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente -¿que harás mientras entrenamos?-

No lo sé aun, ya se me ocurrirá algo- fue su respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros

-En ese, caso por qué no entrenas con nosotros?- sugirió Yukimura

-estas bromeando, no se supone que para eso debería por lo menos saber jugar ?

El comentario tomo a todos por sorpresa, ¿alguien tan cercano a Atobe no practicaba el deporte que él amaba?

-espera un minuto- interrumpió Niou –estas diciendo que no juegas al tenis?-

-Soy terriblemente mala en ello/ es terriblemente mala en ello- respondieron los herederos al mismo tiempo, lo que le valió un golpe al hombre, que chillo ofendido.

\- no debiste decir eso- reprendió la mujer mientras miraba a Keigo furibunda

-por qué no? Si es la verdad tu misma lo has dicho-

-exacto yo puedo decirlo, tu no. Deberías haber dicho que no soy tan mala, que es cuestión de practica o algo así, de todos modos si soy mala en ello es porque eres un pésimo instructor, ¿verdad Kabaji?- a lo que el grandulón asintió ignorando la mirada asesina de Atobe -Además que no sabes que a ninguna mujer le gusta que le recalquen sus defectos- concluyo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en su boca.

No es necesario decir que ver a una mujer golpear al gran "ore-sama" no es una ocurrencia común, por lo que los demás se hallaban sumamente divertidos con el intercambio, parecía que habían olvidado que los demás estaban allí, por otro lado Tomoka pensaba que ese dato era la oportunidad perfecta para separar a esa resbalosa – como la había apodado mentalmente- de su amor, al fin y al cabo, a él no podía importarle demasiado alguien que no compartía su mayor interés, era obvio que su relación no es tan perfecta como parecía, y esas diferencias serian su entrada a la vida del rey.

-pero que dices acaso te has vuelto loca, yo no soy un mal maestro, eres tu quien es una pésima alumna- el chillido ofendido de Ichijo la saco de sus pensamientos para centrar su atención de nuevo en la pareja, que se dedicaba a fulminarse con la mirada

Ootori intervino tratando de calmar la situación –Airis-san porque no deja que nosotros le enseñemos entonces-

-Eres muy amable Chotaro-kun, aunque no creo que eso haga gran diferencia, creo que los deportes que incluyan perseguir una pelota no son lo mío, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que no son lo suyo, lo suyo son deportes para masoquistas- murmuro Atobe lo suficiente alto para que le escucharan

-por supuesto que lo mío son los deportes para masoquistas como les llamas, sino cómo crees que te tolero, pues hay que ser masoquista para soportarte- dijo socarronamente la heredera

-estas insinuando que soy insoportable?-

-hm, no lo insinúo, lo afirmo-

-pues mucho de eso lo he aprendido de ti, niña consentida-

-como si fueses quien para hablar… soy consentida y no tengo problemas para admitirlos, narcisista!

A todos, menos a Kabaji que ya estaba acostumbrado, les resbalaba un gota de sudor al ver la infantil discusión

-oigan una pareja no debe discutir por tales pequeñeces- trato de mediar Shiraishi

-¿Pareja?- preguntaron los herederos antes de mirarse entre sí para posteriormente reírse estruendosamente. – ¿Pensaron que éramos novios?- pregunto Airis entre risas a lo que la mayoría asintió –pues lo tienen muy mal, su real cabeza hueca es mi mejor amigo, no saldría con él ni aunque me pagaran- aclaro mientras abrazaba al nombrado

-Que quieres decir con eso- exigió ofendido el otro, a lo que la joven solo le saco la lengua infantilmente –como sea es cierto Ai-chan es mi mejor amiga, más que amigos podría decirse que somos hermanos, nos conocemos desde siempre y hemos crecido juntos- termino besándole la mejilla

Todos se sorprendieron, viendo cómo se comportaban entre si pensaron que eran más que amigos, pero aun sin estar muy conscientes del porque algunos se sintieron muy aliviados del hecho. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, se podía apreciar la gran relación que tenían. Keigo le miraba como si fuera una hermana pequeña y ella como se ve a un hermano mayor irritante

-Bueno puede que no sea su novia, pero no por eso dejo que cualquiera se le acerque, será un idiota, pero es un idiota que me importa y aún tengo el derecho de aprobar a las personas que le rodean, así que viendo que ya han terminado de desayunar vamos a la práctica, tengo que concluir si son de confianza- dijo desinteresadamente mientras todos se levantaban, pero mirando seria a una determinada chica que se intimido al ver su expresión, cambiando a su sonrisa habitual se acercó a Chotaro abrazando su brazo haciendo que este se sonrojara –y si no mal recuerdo tú me ofreciste enseñarme a jugar, así que vamos que tienes mucho trabajo- decía mientras le arrastraba a la salida –Kei-chan secuestrare a tu kouhai, así que no cuentes con el- grito desde la entrada del comedor.

Cabe destacar que todos los presentes notaron la clara advertencia en sus aparentemente "despreocupadas palabras" pero más que estar dirigidas a ellos, muchos se percataron que en realidad estaban más que todo dirigidas a una de la pocas mujeres que les acompañaban, y que tenía un obvio enamoramiento del heredero, a fin de cuentas ella nunca había sido discreta con sus intenciones. Al parecer la dulce gatita tenia las garras bien puestas y no era tan dulce como parecía a simple vista, pensaron ciertos sádicos con enormes sonrisas; mientras que un par de hombres estoicos, uno de los cuales ya había tenido un encuentro privado con la de ojos verdes, pensaban en el dolor de cabeza que se les avecinaba.

Keigo solo se dedicaba a sacudir la cabeza ante las insinuaciones de su pequeña amiga, sabia que sus palabras eran una sutil declaración de guerra, Airis era extremadamente protectora de quienes le importaban y ya antes había visto de lo que era capaz cuando alguien que consideraba "indigno, perjudicial o mal intencionado" se acercaba a quienes amaba, ella protegía a sus seres queridos como una leona a sus cachorros, y sentía una gran calidez cada vez que se daba cuenta que pertenecía a ese grupo de privilegiados, eso era el resultado de una amistad de tanto tiempo, ya eran familia, recordó.

Airis no era tonta, contrario a lo que pudieran pensar al verla, y no paso por alto el que esa chica de coleta gustaba de su hermanito, algo le decía que a él no le convenía ella, no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de odio que le dirigía cuando estaba con Keigo desde que llego, alguien que puede sentir tan flagrante desprecio por alguien y por un motivo tan fútil no puede ser bueno, amaba a Keigo con todo su corazón, a pesar de sus peleas, él ha estado con ella siempre, en la buenas y las malas, era su hermano y no dejaría que se le acercara alguien que pudiera hacerle daño, eso sobre su cadáver, y poco le importaba si eran sus celos de hermana hablando. Debía determinar si su presencia sería perjudicial para Keigo, tampoco debía juzgarle sin conocerle, le daría una oportunidad, pero sus instintos rara vez fallaban. Solo ella le preocupaba, todos le demás, a pesar de la diferencias de carácter se notaban personas de confianza, Keigo después de todo sabia escoger a sus amistades, y si no, allí estaba ella para para ayudarle, pensó sonriente mientras arrastraba al tierno de Ootori a las pistas, la verdad el chico era como un cachorrito que le provocaba mimar, lo mismo que con Akaya, Eiji y el otro chiquillo arisco de Seigaku, Ryoma, es su nombre sino mal recuerda, en fin eran cuatro adiciones a su lista de protegidos.

* * *

Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno! Estoy oficialmente libre de exámenes así que debería poder actualizar con más frecuencia… Ya se descubrió la relación de Atobe y Airis, aunque creo que era bastante obvio… espero que no hayan sido confusos los sentimientos de Airis por Atobe, su relación es puramente fraternal y es muy probable que se mantenga asi.


	6. Chapter 6

Airis miraba con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad el partido entre Sanada y Niou, había visto cosas increíbles en el transcurso de su corta vida ¿pero esto?, esto era simplemente ridículo, estaba segura que la mayoría de las cosas que había visto ese día eran imposibles. Golpes que no podían verse, pelotas que desaparecían, no rebotaban o se multiplicaban, tiros con la fuerza de eventos sobrenaturales, precisión infalible y habilidad de copiar todo lo relacionado con su oponente!

No había manera de que ella hiciese alguna de esas cosas, desafiaban las leyes de la física, algo extraño pasaba eso era seguro, cada minuto se convencía más que los deportes que incluyen perseguir una pelota no son lo suyo, mejor dicho, el tenis no es lo suyo.

Realmente empezaba a dudar que estos chicos fueran humanos, es que no había maneras de que esto fuera normal. Por cómo estaban las cosas, es probable que ella fuera la más normal y cuerda en aquel lugar (lo cual no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso, pues ella en aquellos departamentos tenia bastantes fallas) el resto solo se dedicaba a mirar como si fuera la cosa más común del universo y algunos solo se limitaban a dar consejos y decirles que podían hacerlo "mejor". Como si eso fuera posible, para ella ya eran insuperables.

La práctica había iniciado con bastante normalidad, al final Keigo no le había permitido secuestrar al tierno de Chotaro-chan muy a su pesar, había realizado el calentamiento previo con los chicos. Unas cincuenta vueltas alrededor de las pistas y un par de cientos de abdominales y sentadillas, quería resoplar con enojo al ver que los hombres la veían incrédulos, como si fuera un alíen por haber terminado el calentamiento sin dificultad, algo bastante ofensivo a su parecer, por amor Kami ¿Qué creían que después de cinco vueltas sería incapaz de moverse y respirar correctamente? ¿O mejor caeria inconsciente del cansancio, esperando que alguien viniera en su ayuda, como una damisela en apuros?

Típico de hombres, la heredera pensó con molestia, creer que es imposible que una mujer puedas seguirles el paso, como si tuvieran que ser indiscutiblemente superiores en todo lo que actividad física se refiere, su propia rutina de calentamiento era mucho mas exigente, tuvo que usar mucho autocontrol para no golpearlos por idiotas.

Después del calentamiento los chicos habían concordado que antes de proceder a enseñarle los fundamentos básicos del deporte, sería prudente que observara algunos partidos, para que tuviera alguna idea de que esperar. De esa forma habían iniciado una serie de partidos que la habían dejado incapacitada de hilar coherentemente sus pensamientos.

Airis siempre había apoyado a Keigo en su amor por el deporte, por eso debido a que no podía estar físicamente a su lado siempre le llamaba antes y después de uno de sus partidos, incluso llegando tan lejos como para tomar un avión desde donde sea que estuviese para reconfortarlo cuando se sentía decepcionado por haber perdido un juego importante, pero más allá de eso nunca se sintió verdaderamente interesada por el deporte.

Nunca pudo entender que era lo que atraía a Keigo y porque se esforzaba tanto en mejorar, en un inicio pensó que era solo las ansias de vencer a aquellos idiotas que solían molestarle durante su infancia en Londres, pero cuando aun después de derrotarles seguía igual de interesado continuaba sin comprenderlo, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar y siguió alentándolo, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que no entendía los motivos de su hermano.

Había acompañado al heredero a su entrenamientos cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a jugar, y sentía que el tenis no era acorde a su estilo, si bien es cierto que siempre había sido muy buena para cualquier clase de deportes, ella tenía preferencia por aquellos que se caracterizaban por la fuerza, la velocidad, la dificultad y siendo totalmente sinceros, un cierto nivel de peligrosidad, amaba la adrenalina que le daba hacer cosas que fueran difíciles o poco comunes de realizar; el tenis siempre la había parecido simple y soso, igual que todos los deportes en los que se necesitaba una pelota.

Para ella, lo único que necesitaba para practicarse era una buena condición física (algo que a fin de cuentas requieren la mayoría de los deportes) puntería para dirigir la bola dentro de los límites de la cancha contraria y tener agilidad suficiente para regresar el tiro del oponente, nada más. También había visto un sin número de partidos de los grandes torneos de tenis alrededor del mundo que nada hicieron para cambiar su concepción.

Pero lo que observo durante los juegos, no tenían nada que ver con eso aburridos partidos. Por fin logro entender porque su hermano amaba el deporte, y se sintió culpable por no haberlo apoyado más, por no entenderlo antes. La fuerza, tenacidad, agilidad, creatividad, perseverancia y todas las demás cualidades que observo, lo hacían un deporte digno de admirar, era simplemente increíble, no habían palabras suficientes para expresar lo impresionada que estaba, y seguramente con la ayuda de estos jóvenes ella también aprendería a amarlo, aunque no por eso dejaría de practicar sus amados deportes para masoquistas, pensó con diversión.

Una risita la saco de sus cavilaciones, desvió la mirada para ver a Yukimura a su lado, cuando los partidos habían empezado, quienes no estaban jugando se sentaron en los bancos dispuestos en forma de gradas para observarlos y ella había quedado, entre Seichi y Fuji, para el horror de Keigo (cada acercamiento entre los tres aumentaba la posibilidad de que se hiciera realidad su temor)

-¿Impresionada Ai-chan?-

-Algo en realidad, pero ya me recupere de eso, lo que trato de hacer es determinar si ustedes son en realidad humanos-

-¿tratas de decir que somos anormales?- pregunto con un leve tic en su ceja pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-bueno yo habría tenido un poco más de tacto al decirlo, pero en resumen, sí eso dije- termino socarronamente –no me mires así, sabes que algo de razón tengo, no es como si todos fuera por las calles haciendo lo mismo que ustedes- trato de defenderse ante la mirada incrédula del hombre.

Fuji quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa, la heredera le agradaba tenía tanta facetas, que sería imposible aburrirse con ella.

-ademas, no te preocupes eso hace que me agraden mas, las cosas poco comunes me gustan-

-entonces tranquila Ai-hime, en ese caso te aseguro que con ellos nosotros tendrás montones de diversión, de hecho son especialistas en entretenerme- intervino Fuji mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules

Para su sorpresa la chica ni siquiera se intimido, solo se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria, para después sonreír enormemente –Tienes lindos ojos, deberías tenerlos más tiempo abiertos, aunque claro si lo hicieras el factor intimidación no poseería tanto efecto-

El comentario los dejo a ambos sumamente impresionados, solo Seichi era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse mínimamente intimidados, sus ojos azules solían ser señal de que nada muy bueno se avecinaba, que la dulce chica fuera inmune era digno de asombrar.

La heredera continúo ignorado la turbación de los hombres –aunque debo decir que no es muy educado que te refieras a tus amigos como si fueran tus fuentes de entretenimiento ¿Por qué no lo son? Cierto- la falsa indignación y brillo travieso en su mirada al decirlo fue totalmente identificable a la vista del par de sádicos, era como cuando un tigre se posa frente a otro y se reconocen por las rayas…

-En realidad Airis, pueden ser bastante de una fuente de entretenimiento con el estímulo adecuado, es cuestión de saber que botones presionar, te sorprenderías- intervino Yukimura con una sonrisa que dejaría al gato Cheshire en vergüenza, sonrisa que fue imitada por los otros dos

-¿lo dices en serio?- la "ingenuidad" en la mirada de la chica podía verse desde el espacio exterior –me gustaría poder verlo- termino traviesa

-Dime Ai-chan, has oído hablar de los jugos de verdura de Inui- decía fuji mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica a lo que ella negó

-Sanada mi vice-capitan ¿lo recuerdas?- continuo Seichi haciéndolo mismo que el castaño, obteniendo un asentimiento de la chica

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con los dos sádicos contando todas sus experiencias a la heredera quien los escuchaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Tan divertido- expresaba la de ojos verdes que ese momento era una bola de energía parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a rebotar de felicidad, olvidados quedaron los partidos y todos los que les rodeaban –Molestar a los amargados es siempre tan gratificante, aquí hay algunos de ellos, ya tuve un aperitivo con el capitán gruñón de Seigaku, pero aun hay tantos que molestar- decía extasiada.

Sus palabras detuvieron a los hombres, no había dicho lo que creian que dijo ¿verdad?

-Espera un minuto hime- la saco de sus fantasías el peli azul -¿estás diciendo que molestaste a Tezuka?-

-Mmm si, esta mañana, cuando me lo encontré en la cocina después de correr, desayunamos juntos, no fue gran cosa en realidad solo probar su paciencia, le dije que si seguía frunciendo el ceño de esa manera tendría arrugas del tamaño del gran cañón a los veinte y no encontraría novia por gruñón- termino encogiéndose de hombros como si hablara de algo insignificante

Oh querido Kami, era como encontrar su alma gemela, su versión femenina. Era igual a ellos: hermosa, de sonrisa dulce y mente retorcida. Pensaban el tensai y el capitán. Muy pocos eran lo suficientemente valientes para hacer frente a Tezuka

En ese momento los tres se dedicaron a observarse entre sí, la comprensión los golpeo súbitamente ¡eran de la misma especie! Tanta diversión en su futuro. Dieron sus características sonrisas de ojos cerrados mientras un aura brillante les rodeaba, tanto que planear y que hacer…

-Sei-chan, Syu-chan creo que este será el inicio de una hermosa amistad- concluyo la chica mientras pasaba sus brazos por las cinturas de los chicos y los acercaba a ella abrazándolos, nada muy difícil considerando que estos aun no quitaban los brazos de sus hombros.

El heredero Atobe que los observaba desde la distancia estaba por entrar en una crisis de pánico, esa mirada en Airis, la conocía perfectamente que los dioses tuvieran piedad de ellos.

El resto no pudo evitar que les recorriera un escalofrío cuando vieron al trio, alejándose lo más posible de ellos, si su aura brillante era ir cerca, no querían imaginar que estaban pensando, conociendo al par de sádicos no podía ser nada bueno, ahora no sabían si debían tener piedad de Airis o temer por la adición de un nuevo verdugo, que tomando en cuenta la cara de espanto de Atobe, probablemente sea más razonable la ultima.

-buaaaaaaaaa, koshimaeeee, tengo miedoooooo- gritaba kintaro mientras se ocultaba detrás del samurái junior, el cual a pesar de tratar de mantenerse imperturbable no podía controlar el tic en sus ojos.

-Oishi fuji esta siendo malo otra vez- lloraba eiji aferrado a su pareja de dobles

El resto no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con los pelirrojos, solo les quedaba rezar porque fueran solo imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo en realidad no estoy conforme… se ha creado una alianza de sádicos será alguien estar a salvo, y pese a lo que parece Airis en realidad no es mala, solo tiene un sentido del humor algo… pesado.

En cuanto a los sentimientos de la protagonista por el tenis espero que nadie se ofenda, fue solo una forma muy explicita de marcar su cambio de pensamiento, y siendo sinceros el deporte en realidad tiene muy poco que ver con todas esas técnicas increíbles del anime que nos hacen amarlo tanto, seria interesante ver a federer, nadal o jocovich utilizan los yips, tsubame gaeshi, zero shiki y los demas.

Lo de siempre críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas


End file.
